A Witch's Bedpost: Notch 1: Viktor Krum
by Tarantallegra13
Summary: My story of Hermione and Viktor's relationship in 4th year. Short and fun. This is the first story of a 5 part series but can be read independently.
1. Chapter 1

A Witch's Bedpost: Notch #1: Viktor Krum

**AN: Welcome! This is a new series of stories I am writing. They will be posted in order, one chapter a day, since they are already written. I would love it if you read them all but I understand that many people don't like off pairings. I thought it would be really fun to make a series of all the major Hermione pairings (non-slash, I don't do slash). So, in any event, here goes the story…hope you enjoy. Please, please, please read and review. Also, for those of you who don't know, the title of this story refers to the saying notches in a bedpost..of who someone has slept with, like a tally.**

Chapter One – Lovestruck

HPOV

I was studying in the library as usual for me on a Saturday morning. I liked to get up ages before Harry and Ron would even consider it to be waking hours and spend time in the library. Consequently, it wasn't only Ron and Harry who found it too early, most of the other students were still sleeping too; often Madame Pince wouldn't show up for even a couple hours. Occasionally, like this morning, a few friendly Ravenclaws from 7th year would be in here. I acknowledged them, although they were much too busy for a conversation with a 4th year like me. I sighed and found a secluded corner to read in. I had actually finished most of my assignments and I was glad to read for pleasure. After meandering around the library for a few minutes, I stumbled across something that looked interesting. I happily carried the old spellbook to my table and sat down.

I slowly perused through it, frequently stopping to read more details about various spells. I thought about trying a few of them but decided against it, figuring that they wouldn't be overly useful. These were ancient spells, from the ancient Greek era, I found it very interesting to see records of what was useful then. I sat reading, ignoring the world around me, until I heard someone clear their throat above me.

I prepared to hex them or at least glare at them, until I realized who it was. I stuttered and froze in place.

"Hullo, Hermy-own-ninny."

"Hello, Krum." I spoke very quietly as I was somewhat starstruck. I had put up an indifferent face to Ron and Harry, but he was an international superstar and it was incredible that he would be talking to me.

"Please, call me Viktor."

"Yes, Viktor, is there something I can help you with?" I had seen him in the library before and I was figuring that he might need my assistance with locating something here.

"Actually yes, Hermy-own-ninny, I vas vondering if I could ask you to the Yule Ball."

"Like as your date?" I was flabbergasted; this was the last thing I was expecting to come out of the Quidditch star's mouth.

Viktor grinned at me "Yes, Hermy-own-ninny."

"I'd love to."

"You can meet me at my ship 30 minutes before the ball?"

"Yes, Viktor."

"I look forward to it." He picked up my hand and kissed it before leaving.

I leaned my head down and held it up with my hand as I watched him leave the library. I was thoroughly smitten with Viktor. I couldn't believe how much of a gentleman he was. He was so kind to me and I was just baffled at why he asked me, but I had been so stricken by his presence that I had neglected to ask. I quickly packed up my things and left to go see if Ginny had woken up yet. It had to be getting later in the morning so she might be up. I needed to discuss this quickly with her.

**AN: Hope you liked this first chapter…come back tomorrow for more Viktor/Hermione and see the talk with Ginny! Thank you so much to my beta: halfbloodprincesse. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Welcome to Chapter Two of Hermione and Krum's story. I don't own them…oh well…enjoy!**

Chapter Two – Girl Talk

I came bursting into the common room and looked around for Ginny, who was sitting by the fireplace, reading.

"Ginny, I'm so glad you're awake."

"What's up Hermione?"

"I have huge news!"

"What?"

"Come on, let's go talk in my room."

I chose my room since no one would be in there and I would be able to tell Ginny secretly.

"Alright Hermione, spill."

"Viktor Krum just asked me to the Yule Ball."

"Are you serious?"

I nodded quickly while grinning broadly.

"This is huge!"

"I know right?" At this point we were both acting like giddy mindless girls. I didn't know what had come over me but I was on a huge high from Viktor asking me out.

"I'm so excited for you!"

"Ginny, what am I going to wear?"

"I don't know Hermione. Didn't you bring dress robes?"

"Yes…oh I hope he likes them."

"I'm sure he will. You have to let me do your makeup."

"And you'll tame my hair?"

"Certainly Hermione. You will make his mouth drop open when Lavender and I are done with you."

"Lavender?"

"You know how she loves makeovers."

"Oh all right then. But I'm not telling her who my date is."

"Why the secret?"

"No one would believe me, and I'm sure I'd be made fun of by everyone."

"Fine…your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks Ginny, now about you…"

"What about me?"

"We need to find you a date…you're my best girlfriend…I want you there."

"Well, actually…"

"You have a date? Who?"

"Neville…"

"Oh that's wonderful Ginny!"

"Yes, I'm really excited. I already wrote to mum about getting some dress robes."

"Oh, that will be wonderful! I can't wait to see them Ginny."

"I'm excited to see them too…I hope mum picks out some good ones."

"Ginny, Viktor was so sweet when he asked me…"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he was very kind. He took my hand and kissed it before he left."

"Oh, you need to be careful."

"What do you mean Ginny?"

"Well, I have many brothers and although most of them are of course noble, I have seen enough

to know that the male race of teenagers only wants one thing when it comes to females."

"I'm not sure of that."

"Hermione, please be careful; I don't want to see you get hurt."

"Ginny, when have I ever not been cautious?"

"I know you are Hermione…remember, I may only be 13, but my brothers have given me wisdom beyond my years."

"All right Ginny…I'll keep it in mind…thanks."

"No problem, Hermione…I can't wait!"

"Me either, Ginny…me either…"

**AN: Next we have ball prep! Come back tomorrow! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: As usual…I do not own Harry Potter…no surprise there...**

Chapter Three – Transformation

I had been hiding who my date was to the Yule Ball for almost three weeks. Cormac asked me and I told him no. Harry and Ron had found out from some others and pestered me as to why I told him I already had a date. After they finally determined that I actually did and I wasn't simply lying to get rid of him, then I had to endure two and a half weeks of them bothering me morning, noon, and night in order to find out who my date was. I held strong though and the boys would be surprised tonight. Not to say that it wasn't annoying as anything else but it wasn't worth it.

The boys had actually thought that I was lying and I should go with one of them. I couldn't believe that I was actually their last resort. It's as though they only acknowledge me if I am useful to them, whether it be for homework or for a last chance date. I had played in a snowball fight with the boys and they still hadn't just given up waiting until this evening to discover who my date would be.

"Ginny, they just won't give up."

"Hermione, they'll learn their lesson soon. Just relax and let us do our magic."

"It's going to take a while isn't it?"

"Well, of course it is Hermione, your hair is much too bushy to just use conditioner."

"Lavender…thank you so much for this."

"You're just lucky my hair is so wonderfully easy to deal with so that I have time for this."

"Thank you so much."

With that Ginny and Lavender began working their magic on my face and hair. I was amazed at how long it was taking them but I figured it would be worth it in the end. I was extremely nervous as to what others would say when they saw me. I looked incredibly different from my everyday wear.

"Hermione…stop stressing, you look gorgeous. Viktor would have to be insane not to like you."

"Come on; let's get you into that dress."

They slid the dress on carefully over my head and I reveled in the lightness of the fabric. I remembered when my mum and I bought the dress and I told her that it was too much for me…I would be happy with something simple. My mother ignored me though and got me this dress. I couldn't have been happier that she had ignored me when I saw myself in a mirror. I got the girls to take a picture of me to send to mum.

I cast a disillusionment charm on myself in an attempt to get out of Gryffindor tower unseen. I saw Harry and Ron coming back from their game as I headed down to meet Viktor. I hoped he wasn't running late because I quickly realized how incredibly cold the air outside was.

**AN: Hope you liked today's chapter. Tomorrow is the ball itself!...2 days until we get to the reason that this story is rated M…if you get what I mean.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Here is the ball! Not that I own it or anything**

Chapter Four – The Yule Ball

I removed the disillusionment charm once I had left the castle. I figured it would be dark enough that I could take to the shadows. I felt like a criminal in the way I was hiding constantly but I was extremely nervous at anyone seeing me and at seeing Viktor. I managed to make my way down to his ship on the lake and saw him standing at the end of the gangway.

"Hermy-own-ninny, you look vunderful."  
I blushed deeply and replied, "thank you Viktor, you look quite dashing yourself."

He took my hand and kissed it lightly again before pulling me closer to kiss me on the cheek. I was certain my face was a bright red at this point but I couldn't have cared less.

"Shall ve go to the castle?"

"Oh, yes…we should."

He took my hand in his and led me carefully up to the castle. Although I was not nearly his height, the shoes I was wearing helped to make up the difference. We kept to the shadows as we waited for the doors to the Grand Hall to open, thankfully, Viktor was not one who cared about being in the limelight often so we simply talked quietly in the shadows until McGonagall called us to the front of the pack to flank the doors.

We stood quietly, with smiles on our faces. I noticed that Viktor was actually smiling for once and that his eyes kept glancing over to me while the students entered. I smiled at Harry and Parvati and they looked at me in shock. I noticed the Slytherins shoot me looks of loathing (although that was nothing new) but I was getting looks from many girls that simply said to me they wanted to hex me until I was unbelievably disfigured.

We entered the great hall and took seats at the head table and began eating. Viktor and I talked animatedly throughout dinner. I was pleasantly surprised at how invigorating our conversations were. I had expected him to be a simpleton who only thought about Quidditch (kind of like Harry and Ron) but he actually had some pretty deep thoughts on subject matter. We talked about Durmstrang and about S.P.E.W. He actually seemed relatively interested in it. After dinner, we began to dance.

I had never danced with a boy before except at a few muggle weddings with my dad on his shoes. Viktor was a terrific dancer though and he led me across the floor with ease. I was quite unused to my shoes though and I kept tripping or twisting my ankle. However, Viktor was marvelous and saved me before anyone noticed I was falling. After about seven songs, I became tired and Viktor offered to get us drinks. I noticed Harry and Ron were sitting alone at a table and I walked over to them.

"This is fun isn't it?"

Both boys grunted in response.

"You know, dancing wouldn't kill you."

"Where has your beloved Viktor gone?" Ron shot at me scathingly.

"Viktor has gone to get us some drinks. Where are your dates gentlemen?"

"Uhhh…"

"Exactly."

"Hey, at least we chose people from the same school and not the competition." Ron rebutted.

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"That means that Krum is the competition. Doesn't your loyalty lie with Harry, Hermione? What kind of Gryffindor turns her back on her friends?"

"I'm not turning my back on Harry. If anyone did that it's you, Ron. You were the one who ditched him before the first task. I stayed up all night trying to help him with his summoning charm."

"Well, clearly that's changed now that you have _Viktor_."

"No, I support Harry just as much as I ever do. It's not like you didn't try to ask Fleur."

"That's different."

"Why because she's a girl? Whatever Ron, goodbye."

I ran off to a corner and tried to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall from my eyes. I saw a shadow pass over me and was pleased to see it was Viktor.

"I saw you run off from your friends. Vhat is the matter?"

"Nothing…can we just get out of here?"

"Certainly. I vill take you back to my ship. I have private quarters, come."

I glanced back at Ron and remembered Ginny's warning briefly before I took Viktor's hand and followed him back to the ship.

**AN: Well, I actually loved Hermione and Ron's conversation. It is short but I wanted to make it my own rather than copying what was already in the book. Come back tomorrow to see the reason that this story is rated M! **** Oh, and maybe throw me a review if you don't mind.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Reader beware, this story carries an M rating. If you don't like, don't read. - Attention...I am really sorry for posting this as complete yesterday! So so sorry!**

Chapter Five – Rocking the Boat

Viktor had a surprisingly warm room for being in a drafty ship. He explained that they cast special charms on it to seal it off from the cold wind. I wanted to learn more but my sullen mood prevented me from asking more questions. I was angered at Ron and Viktor was looking at me with concern in his eyes but I just wanted to forget about the debacle that had just happened. Thankfully, Viktor seemed to have the same idea.

He led me to a couch in his room and sat me down on it and held me close to him. He had me in his lap so I could easily see his face. Viktor gently lifted my chin up with his fingers and I looked at him as he moved closer to me and gently kissed my lips and I sighed deeply. It was a soft kiss and I melted instantly into him. I was surprised at the gentility of the kiss.

I moaned against his lips when he removed them from mine and he smiled. He moved back to my lips and began to kiss me harder and deeper than before. I responded with equal vigor and allowed his tongue access to my mouth when I felt it graze my lips. We snogged back and forth for nearly 10 minutes until both of us were breathing hard. Viktor leaned to kiss me again but moved to my neck which caused me to gasp and moan. He picked up his wand from the table and muttered a silencing spell at the door to prevent others from hearing. He continued to kiss my neck and slowly began getting rougher which caused me to gasp more often. His hand moved from its former place on my hip and moved to my breast, still contained in my dress.

I may not be the most well-endowed girl but there was definitely something there nonetheless. As I felt him roughly grab my chest, I cried out again in pleasure. He understood that I had no real intentions of stopping him so he picked me and his wand up and laid me on his bed. I laid still as he began muttering spells.

"What spells are you casting Viktor?"

"Contraception spells"

"Oh, good idea."

He held himself up over me and slowly began to slide the straps off of my dress. I held his gaze as he continued to take my dress off. I closed my eyes as he began to expose more of my body. I had worn a fancy bra and underwear set that my mum had gotten me for the occasion. It matched my dress in a deep blue color and was lacy with some ribbon. Viktor smiled as he finished removing my dress and took in the sight of me in my lingerie.

"Hermy-own-ninny, you look so vunderful."

I blushed again and said "thank you Viktor…now may I return the favor you just paid me?"

He stood up and I stood as well, I began removing his robes. I had a few problems here and there but I managed in the end alright. He was standing before me in a pair of boxer-briefs with a very visible erection. I placed my hands on the waistband of his boxers and slid them down his body. It was my first time seeing a dick and seeing Viktor's was incredible. His entire body left nothing to be desired. He was muscular and cut perfectly in all the right places. His dick seemed about average size but I wasn't sure since he was my first.

I unconsciously licked my lips at the sight of his dick. I moved my mouth towards it and I kissed it gently. He groaned as I did so and I brought it into my mouth fully. He moaned as I swallowed his dick. I moved in a rhythm before I got in too deep and gagged. I slid it out of my mouth and looked up at him. He offered his hand to me and I took it. He pulled me up and kissed me thoroughly. He led me to the bed and laid me down.

"You are a natural Hermy-own-ninny, but if you don't stop, I vill not be able to please you as well."

He slid into me slowly, as he knew that he might hurt me since I was a virgin. I became accustomed to his size quickly though and I was writhing against him. He obliged my desires by beginning to thrust slowly into me. I was soon moaning as I felt pleasure beyond what books could describe. He began to realize my desire and he began to thrust into my body faster and faster. We were moaning and groaning in unison and I felt my release imminent. He pressed into me with all of his might and I lost control. My back arched and I felt my muscles tighten as I orgasmed. He felt my muscles tighten around his dick and he exploded deep inside of me. I moaned in delight as he laid on top of me, our bodies glistening with sweat.

"That was incredible, Hermy-own-ninny."

"I would agree, Viktor. I need to get back to my common room, though."

"All right. I vill see you again my lovely lady."

"Yes, Viktor."

I cast another disillusionment charm on myself as I headed back to the common room. I was on a high beyond all belief when I got back into my bed. I was still on a high from my orgasm and I felt complete joy and adoration for Viktor and his amazing body.

**AN: This sounds off to what actually happens with Viktor and Hermione but it will make sense with the next chapter…which is the last one.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Well…today ends the Viktor and Hermione saga…hope you enjoyed it! Please Review and come back to see me tomorrow when I debut the beginning of a Severus/Hermione story! By the way…I don't own this.**

Chapter Six – Goodbye

It had been about a week since the Yule Ball and I was becoming confused about my feelings. I needed to talk to someone about what had been going on. Ginny would be helpful since she knew about Viktor and I and was very supportive. I met her in my dormitory again and we began to talk.

"So, how was the ball with Viktor? I noticed you two left pretty early."

"Well, that was in part due to your brother…but it led to something I need to talk you about."

"Don't even get me started on my dolt of a brother. He took Padma to the ball and didn't dance with her at all."

"I know, Ginny…he can be rather thick at times."

"Any way, enough about him. What did you need to talk about?"

"Viktor and I had sex."

"You what? You're not pregnant are you?"

"No, of course not, Ginny."

"Oh, well…how was it?"

"Well, at the time, incredible…beyond what I could've imagined. However, now, it just feels like it was anticlimactic. I mean we don't really have any true connection…I just met him."

"I think that you were in the heat of the moment and now you are realizing that since you lacked a connection, it didn't really mean anything."

"It's really depressing to think of my first time having sex with someone as meaningless, Ginny."

"Well, are you going to try to get to know him and see if things change?"

"I'm not sure…I mean he has a great body and all but I just don't see it going very far between us. He lives in Bulgaria and I live here. It just wasn't meant to be, I guess."

"Hermione, it's ok. At least you learned this sooner rather than later, I know it makes your first time less special but once you are with the person you are meant to be with, everything will fall into place and you will be the happiest girl in the world."

"I hope so Ginny, I really do. I'm going to go talk to Viktor now, thanks for your help."

"No problem, Hermione."

I left the castle and headed down to the lake where I saw Viktor swimming.

"Isn't it cold?"

He merely shrugged in response.

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Certainly."

"Last week, when we were together, I really enjoyed it then, but I don't really feel anything now. I mean we don't really have a connection together and I just met you. I really like you as a friend though."

"Is that how you feel my, Hermy-own-ninny?"

"Yes, Viktor. I am sorry, I shouldn't have let things get as far as they did."

"I have no regrets; it vas worth it even if I only got to once. I still care for you. Vill you write to me still?"

"Oh, yes, definitely."

"Then I still have hope. Perhaps we vill make this connection you wish for and you can come see me in Bulgaria sometime."

"Perhaps Viktor, thank you for understanding."

"My pleasure Hermione, and thank you."

The rest of the school year passed without incident from Viktor and I promised to write to him as often as I could. We went our separate ways although I continue to write to him.

**AN: Well, hope you liked it…since this is part of a series and I am not a Krum Hermione shipper, this is how it ended and it's how I see Krum and Hermione as from the book…although I doubt Hermione actually had sex with him…that's just for my fun and entertainment here! ****Please review…thanks! Please come see Hermione's next interaction tomorrow in A Witch's Bedpost: Notch #2**


End file.
